


Little thing called love

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Twenty five year old Freddie is an omega and is three months pregnant with his boyfriends baby,he has a heart disease meaning he can go into Cardiac arrest at anytime which is bad for the baby.he's then kidnapped by three Alphas but just before that,he meets Brian may,an alpha in a cafe.Freddie drops his phone,Brian decides to help him then Freddie goes into Cardiac arrest at the cafe.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**_CAST:_ **

**_Freddie Bulsara:Twenty five_ **

**_George michael:twenty five_ **

**_Brian May:27_ **

**_Roger taylor:23_ **

**_John deacon:24_ **

**_.........._ **

** _Twenty five year old Freddie is an omega and is three months pregnant with his boyfriends baby,he has a heart disease meaning he can go into Cardiac arrest at anytime which is bad for the baby.he's then kidnapped by three Alphas but just before that,he meets Brian may,an alpha in a cafe.Freddie drops his phone,Brian decides to help him then Freddie goes into Cardiac arrest at the cafe.  
_ **

** _........_ **

** _November 2nd 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm Twenty five.i'm pregnant with my boyfriends baby,i'm an Omega,he's an alpha.I have heart condition,Congenital Heart disease which means i could go into Cardiac arrest at anytime which is bad for the baby.I could go into a coma,my baby wouldn't survive.I wouldn't possibly survive,

I'm at a cafe right now,I'm three months pregnant.I dropped my phone just as i went to get my drink.I Went to pick up my phone,"here let me",someone says."thank you",i say,i took my phone"Brian,Brian may",he smiled"Freddie",i say."how many months?",he asked."Three",i say.i got my drink,hot chocolate.I felt the familiar symptoms of Cardiac arrest well a heart attack really.I was having heart palpitations. 

Chest pain,"Are you okay?",he asked."let me make this simple,i'm having a fucking heart attack,i have a heart disease",i say.i let him call Emergency services,George is my ICE(in case of emergency) number.

_**(George,** Freddie)_

_"baby,im going to the hospital"_

_**"why?"** _

_"heart attack,i do have Congenital heart disease!"_

_**"alright alright,see you soon love"** _

George is a doctor at the hospital,i was put in the ambulance."how old are you?",the paramedic"twenty five",i say."any medical conditions?",he asks."Congenital heart disease",i say."are you pregnant?",he asked"yes,three months with my _boyfriends_ baby",i say.We got to the hospital i was rushed to Resus and hooked up to the ECG when my lover came in.

"baby",i say."hey",he says"how're you feeling?",he asked"shitty",i say."i can't believe we're parents",he says"neither can i",i say.we share a quick kiss,"love you",i say"i love you too,i'll be back after my shift",i nod.I was given IV drugs to help,I've had heart surgery to deal with my heart,didn't work.

"you have a visitor",the nurse says,i nodded."what?",i say."i've just met you,what do you want",i say."to check on you",he says"you're an alpha",i growl.I'm an Omega hybrid of a wolf so are alpha's,beta's.George is an alpha.George came back,as promised"Who are you?",he asked him"Brian,i'm the one who saved your lover",i roll my eyes.

"mikey,he's a fucking alpha hybrid",i say.i hide my tail and ears.I was discharged,my phone buzzed.....

_**(George,** Freddie)_

_**"we need to break up"** _

_"have you been cheating on me?"_

_**"yes....im sorry"** _

_"George,i love you"_

_**"freddie,i want to break up"** _

_"fine,im gonna miss you"_

_**"gonna miss you,wolfy"** _

_"fuck off :p"_

I felt something over my mouth,waking up hours later strapped to a chair,don't panic,its not good for your heart Freddie,my thoughts going wild"WHERE AM I?!",i yelled,feeling the strain in my heart.i'm three months pregnant,"Calm down",i hear a voice next to my face.my eyes darted all over the place,"you're safe",fuck.

the lights turned on,"you insane fucks!",i yelled"gag him",another voice says."don't you fucking dare,i'm three months pregnant",i spat."I don't need no alpha",i growled."why don't you calm down",my eyes darted to find the source of the voice."Who are you?",i ask.i need to calm down,or i'm gonna give myself another heart attack."untie me",i say."No can do",fuck,the person from the cafe."What do you want from me?",i ask."for you to calm down",they say.

"i'm pregnant",i sigh."so?",came the sass."i'm sure my ex,wouldn't be happy to hear his baby was killed",i say.i felt a hand tilt my chin."Calm down",Alpha.

my breathing is heavy and hard,since my heart is in overdrive.I'm not having another heart attack,My heart started pounding badly,i was going unconscious.

**_ Four hours later,4:30PM _ **

I started coming round,hooked up to machines,an IV.monitor to check on my baby."Freddie",i look over,George"what do you want cheater",i hiss"i'm sorry",he says,i got a better look at him"What happened?",i ask."George,tell me",i say"i'm sorry i cheated Freddie,i got beaten the shit out of",he says."George,calm down please.i already went into Cardiac arrest",i say.

"go home and change,then come back",i tell him.My midwife came in,Amber."Freddie",she sighs"Not my fault,i can't help having a fucking heart attack,i do have a heart disease",i snap."all i want to know is if my baby is okay",i snapped again."your baby is fine Freddie",she says"better be",i growl lowly."George cheated on me,broke up with me,i don't need you nagging at me",i say.

"listen here",she says"get your hands off him",George.he came over to me"he's had a shit day,doesn't need you to make it worse,fuck off Amber",George growled.Baring his fangs."you feeling okay?",he asked"mm i am now,i fucking hate her",i say."so do i Freddie,",he says,setting up the ultrasound."well,looks like our little one will be probably look more like you",he says"i know",i grin,"george,i don't want to get back together",i say"i know Freddie,i'm still here for you",he says. 

he discharged me,drove me to the cafe,i do work...from home since i'm pregnant.I got myself a hot chocolate,sat on my laptop.I noticed the three who kidnapped me,made me go into cardiac arrest.I do part time art work,"fucksake",i sighed.I barely make enough,"hey again",i look up"fuck off",i say."No,listen,me and my two mates are sorry",he says"you better be,you fucking put me in the hospital,put me at risk and my baby",i snap.

"i have a fucking heart condition that could kill me,i've had heart surgery,that almost killed me",i say."you can't go kidnapping a fucking omega",i say"especially a hybrid",i hiss.my ears and tail came out.

"yes i'm a wolf hybrid",i growl,flashing fangs"i'm a hybrid too",he says. "Arctic wolf",i say."don't bother drugging me",i say"come back with me",he says"No,i'm three months pregnant",i spat.i hate when hybrids do the whimper and whine especially an alpha."stop it",i say."No,come back with me",he whined"Don't even think about it,i'm three months pregnant,i'm not putting myself or my baby at risk",i wasn't aware i started crying.

"you okay?",he asked"i'm fine,stay away from me",i say.I walked out,my life is shit,i had shit from my parents,got disowned.I sat outside,calming down,my sister hates me,brother too,both are older than me.they disowned me for getting pregnant at Twenty five and by George."Are you sure?",he asked"you wont stop until i give in will you?"i ask"No",he says"i'm not okay,i have a shit life",i mutter.

"come back with me",he says."Fine",i say."No trying to brainwash me into a cult",i say"we wont for fucksake",he sighs."i'm a pregnant Omega,what do you expect",i say,getting sassy."I do have my car with me,if you don't want to walk",he says"i'll take the offer",i say.i got in with him,"tell me about yourself",he says."i'm twenty five,pregnant,part time work,heart condition,have an ex boyfriend,got disowned by my family for getting pregnant with a white alpha instead of an Indian alpha",i mutter.

"well,this is it",he says.I got out the car,stumbling,stupid pregnancy hormones."are you okay?",he asked"hot flash",i say."i'm pregnant",i say."you'll meet the other two later if they ever get back from work",he says."you need to sit down,you look like you're gonna be sick",he says"i feel it",i growl.he showed me to the guest room"i'll uh let you settle",he says.

"Might as well take the key to my flat",i say."why?",he asks"i'm living here now,you've convinced me",i say.he snorts.i took off my top,Brian walked in few minutes later"got your stuff",he says."thanks",i say."you look really unwell",he says."how many times do i have to say it,i'm a pregnant Omega wolf hybrid,this is my first pregnancy.i probably have my heat too,which makes this worse and my heart condition makes my pregnancy worse.",i say.

"have a shower,put clean clothes on",he says."whatever alpha",i say"call me Brian",he smiled.I showered,put on clean clothes,just about made my way downstairs."you look better",he says"thank you",i say,sarcasm dripping from my voice."i'm not allowed sex when i'm pregnant,if i dare go into heat around you or the other two alpha's,don't try and come for me,i will push you away and lock myself in the bedroom",i say.

"Considering my heart condition",i added."you need to eat too,",he says."i use to drink from my ex,i drink blood",i say"kinky",he says"its not,he only found out when he saw me sticking my fangs into his arm,i was fucking horny and wanted blood",i say"be aware if that happens",i say."i'm a rogue Omega,",i say"why did you get disowned?",he asked

"attacked my dickhead father,argued with my sister and brother,mother doesn't want to talk to me,they disowned me,cut me out of their lives,kicked me out when i got pregnant,three months ago.They hate me now,they never really loved me",i say."i lived with my ex for a while,i stopped having sex with him when i found i was pregnant with his baby,then found about me having a heart condition which i've had all my life,wasn't told,i guess my shitty crappy parents wanted me dead",i sighed.

I started crying into my arms.i wipe my eyes"i'm fucked up",i say."don't say that",he says"its true my parents,brother,sister made it clear when i was growing up,i wasn't wanted,they shipped me off to boarding school where i made friends with alpha's but made a shitty mistake,got drunk one night,a WAY older alpha raped me that night,i made sure to take birth control before and after that happened,took me a while to trust alpha's again",i say.

"My brother is an alpha,my sister is an Alpha,mothers an omega like me,fathers a shitty powerful Alpha",i say."go to bed",he says.

**_ November 3rd 1990,Tuesday _ **

I couldn't sleep half the night,stayed in the bathroom being sick most of the night,i hate being pregnant.I heard a knock on my room door" 'S Open",i groan.Brian walked in"Morning",he says."fuck off",i say."thought you'd want aspirin,water and breakfast",he says."i wont eat,i'll throw it up again",i say."you gotta eat",he says."Can't,i'll throw it up",i argued"i've been up most of the night being sick",i say.

"I can't keep anything down",i tell him.I tried to eat,"little more",he says"No,i can't",i say."thank you for eating",he says."Drink too",he says,i downed the water.I took the aspirin.I walk to my private bathroom after getting dressed into a T shirt,jeans,clean boxers,brushed my teeth and brushed my hair out.I walked out the bathroom"you look hot",Brian says."thanks",i blush."if i may?"he asked,i took his hand.

"the other two are home,you might get to meet them,if you're up to it,i wont make you do anything you don't want to",he says."i wouldn't mind meeting them",i say."okay then",he says"do you know the gender?",he asked"yeah,its Twins,girl and a boy",i say."aren't you scared?",he asked"i mean yeah i am,its my first,i have a heart condition,that makes me more scared",i say.

"i promise you,we wont let anything bad happen to you",he says.We sat on the sofa,"i'll go get them",he says."there's more aspirin on the counter if you need it",he says"thank you Brian really",i say."its fine",he says."Freddie,this is Roger and John,also alpha's and Hybrids",he says"Hi",i squeak."we're sorry for yesterday",they say"oh its fine,Brian apologised for you",i say.

"also,when i'm in heat,don't bother trying to have sex with me,i will push you away because having sex does make my heart go into overdrive",i say."i'm pregnant too",i say."you can choose which one of us gets to mark you first",Brian says"i mean,the one who saved me should",i say,Brian knew it was him.

I pull my hair away,he marked me."careful",i hiss"sorry",he whimpered against my neck.he pulled back,leaving a kiss on my neck"you're marked,you're mine",he says.I have morning sickness,i walk to the bathroom,bent over the toilet,tied my hair back,puked up the sick that was in my throat.My hybrid side is showing with the whimpers,I stood up carefully before washing out my mouth and then brushing my teeth for three minutes to get rid of the taste of vomit. 

Brushed my hair,braiding it after.I walked downstairs,"you feeling okay?",Brian asked"mm,just after throwing up once again,fuck morning sickness,fuck being pregnant",i sigh."fuck my whole life",my hybrid whine came out."i hate having swollen ankles",i say."sit down",he says.I do,putting my ankles up.

haven't you considered ever getting a stent?",Brian asked"i can't,my heart valve got blocked badly,they tried with a stent,that kept me in hospital for a week before they removed it and cleaned out my heart valve,they tried open heart surgery,didn't work",i say.They wouldn't let me get another surgery because of the obvious",i say.

"how many months along?",Roger asked"Three months,with twins",i say. "My ex cheated on me,broke up with me",i say.my ears flopped down."that's cute",Brian says"shut up,my ears always do it",i say."at least,i don't have to put up with your ugly ass face",i joked."hey!",he whined."i'm joking Alpha",i say.

"you're a mountain wolf hybrid,that's rare",John says."i know it is,i'm the only one",i say.


	2. Twins are on the way

**_ November 3rd 1990,Tuesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

"isn't it scary to have twins?",they ask"yes,i'm pregnant with my first twins,its scary for me,i have a heart condition that could kill me with a natural or C section birth",i say."i'm weighing the options,natural birth would raise my heart rate and put me into cardiac arrest,putting the twins at risk and my own life,having a C section.would lessen the risk of giving me a heart attack but would put my twins at Risk",i say.

"they can pump you with painkillers and epidural",Roger says"smartass",i say.

**_ Six months later,9 months total ,May 3rd 1990,Friday _ **

Its currently 4:30AM,i've been living with the alpha's,Brian,Roger and John for the past six months.I look down feeling water..."Shit",i say.I'm in labour."Alpha's!",my hybrid Omega coming out,i was whimpering and whining.my ears flopping ,tail going mental.Brian rushed down"I'm in labour",i say.he drove me to the hospital,went up to Maternity.quick change into a gown,i went with natural birth.

they hook me up to the ECG and an IV to pump me with pain meds and epidural.I got my breathing controlled with calmed down my heart.i felt a contraction."hold my hand",i whimper."please",i whine.My other midwife and my doctor came in.i was ready to push.

"who's this?",my other midwife,Andy asks"he's my partner",i say"brian,i'm his alpha",Brian says.After a painful almost 27hours of labour,i gave birth. to two Beautiful twins,they kept me hooked up to the ECG and IV."Brian,i want you to name the boy",i say."a..Are you sure?",he asked"I've been living with you three for the past six months",i say.

"Caspian",he says"I like it",i say"Caspian May",i say."just to name this one",i coo at my little girl."Matilda",i say."Matilda Taylor Deacon May",i smile."I like it",Brian says."at least i and the twins survived"i say.I let Brian feed Caspian,i fed Matilda.

"i'll go get Roger and John",i nodded.he hands me Caspian.My other two Alpha's walked in"hey",i smile."you're alive",John says"of course,a painful twenty seven hours of labour,my heart stopping twice,they pumped me with epidural and made sure my heart didn't stop",i say."a girl and boy",i say"did you name them?",Roger asked"Brian helped,little boy is now Caspian and little girl is now Matilda",i say.

My ears flopped down"c...Can i?",they ask"of course",i say.I put C on Caspian's cheek and an M on Matilda's cheek,that way it doesn't get confusing."they're so cute",John says"i know",i smile.I was discharged and put on heart medication.changed with the help of Brian.he helped me get them into car seats.We got home,I pick up Caspian.John picked up Matilda.

I put Caspian down in his crib,John does the same with Matilda."Freddie?,What's up?",he asked"they remind me so much of George",i say."Caspian looks like him",i say."it just hurts to see a copy of George",i say.

_**(George,** Freddie)_

_**"im sorry"** _

_"fuck off George,you lost your rights"_

_**"Y....You gave birth"** _

_"yes today dickhead,you haven't talked to me for six months ,i had twins,Caspian and Matilda,Caspian looks like you! they both do"_

I was upset,

_**(Jer,** Freddie)_

_**"Farrokh?"** _

_"oh so now you want to talk to me after 9 months,fuck off,you dont have any right to see the kids"_

_**"aren** _ **_'_ ** _**t you married?"** _

_"no,its hard to marry when im the only Mountain Wolf hybrid Omega.I live with three alphas,George cheated on me,left me,i was three months pregnant,i have not long given birth to twins,you have no right to see,you disgust me"_

_**"Dont you dare take that tone with me"** _

_"i dont care,i dont want to see you,dad,Kashmira or Kareem,ever again,you all hated me for being with George,he got me pregnant,You cut me off,i was barely making enough,i got raped when i was fifteen,what did you do?said it was MY OWN MISTAKE,i was fucking drugged,"_

_**"Dont you dare take that tone with me Farrokh!"** _

_"ITS FREDDIE!"_

I hung up,pissed off,my heart pounding badly fast.making it hurt,i try to calm down."Freddie?",Roger.I sat on my bed,crying my eyes out.my heart hurts so bad.i know i'm having a heart attack.I calmed down,"Freddie,are you okay?",Brian asked"i'm fine Alpha",i say."you're lying",he says"then why ask",i snap."considering my shitty mother expects me to be married to have kids.she's not allowed to see Caspian or Matilda same goes for my father,brother and sister and George",i say. 

"My heart is killing me literally.anymore stress,arguments,i could be dead",i say.My legs gave out while walking to the sofa,Brian called an ambulance.Paramedics arrived,i'm given IV drugs to calm down my heart.John and Roger brought the twins down."i think someone wants his daddy",Roger says,handing me Caspian.

Paramedics left,the doorbell went"that's odd",i say."yeah",Brian says."oh shit",i say"what?",they all ask"its my crappy parents with brother and sister,don't answer the door",i say.Caspian started crying,"i love you a bushel and a peck,a bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck,a hug around the neck,a barrel and a heap,a barrel and heap,and i'm talkin' in my sleep.about you,about you,cause i love you a bushel and a peck",I sang to him,rocking him.lulled him straight to sleep.

"it they want to come in,they can but they're not allowed to even hold my babies",i say"alright fine",they agree.i got up.Rocking Caspian gently,"he looks like George",i sigh.

**_ Three years into the future,1993,Monday,November 8th  _ **

My twins are now three,Caspian looks like George,it hurts to think about it.Matilda takes after me,now two wolf cubs,Caspian is an Omega,Matilda is a beta.I'm keeping Caspian away from Alpha's,"Caspian!",he came running"Daddy!",i bent down"What's wrong?",i ask.he collapsed into my arms,crap."Brian!call an ambulance,i've a feeling Caspian has my heart condition",i say"come on baby",i whimper

"Brian",i yelled.he came down."what?",he asks"Call a fucking ambulance",i hiss."Caspian's heart stopped,he's got my heart condition",i say.we didn't wait,drove to the hospital,i was trying to get my sons heart started,we got to the hospital.he was taken to Resus,i was crying."Freddie,he's gonna be okay",Brian says"he's an omega Brian ",i say.I walked in there,saw George"George get the fuck away from him!",i say.

"Stay away from my son",i say.Caspian started waking up."Daddy?",he choked out"i'm right here my little prince",i say.i picked him up,he cried into my chest"shh prince,daddy's here",i cooed.

he calmed down,"George,stay away from him,me,my daughter and my alphas",i say.I walked out,"George was there",i say.

"i wanna go home",i sighed."Daddy",Caspian sniffled"i know honey",i say.


End file.
